Melancholic Indigo
by Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly
Summary: Bleach Vivariation Festival: Dedication Month to Kazuka SapphirePeach-23. Ketika Karin tidak percaya lagi akan kebetulan, datang cinta untuknya walau ia tidak pernah peka akannya. Dan warna-warna yang ia suka akhirnya membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang...


Senja meretas gradasi warna yang ia pancarkan di langit, membelah bidangnya berdasarkan titik koordinat langit yang membagi galaksi sama besar dari setiap sudutnya. Memberi kesan bahwa 'aku tak hanya indah saat aku tiba, tapi aku akan mengindahkan apa pun saat aku menjelang pergi'. Sungguh—kuasa Tuhan tiada duanya. Puas menatapi tiap warna yang terkuar tipis dan sederhana, segera aku baringkan punggungku pada sandaran sofa bernuansa _soft purple_—mungkinkah itu juga nila…?

.

A special fict for Kazuka-senpai on Dedication Month

.

^^**Melancholic Indigo**^^

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Melancholic Indigo © Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly

Pair : **Hanakari Jinta x Kurosaki Karin**, _slight_ Hitsugaya Toushirou x Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo x Hinamori Momo

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/ Friendship

. 

* * *

"Kamu mau hidup dalam khayalan terus-menerus?" Suara Rukia membuyarkan semua rencana yang sempat tersusun rapi di otakku—rencana berlibur ke Namibia. Memang tempatnya terbilang sangat jauh dari Jepang—Karakura. Tapi ayah akhirnya mengijinkan aku pergi ke sana selama seminggu saat liburan semester nanti.

"Tidak ada salahnya aku bercita-cita menjadi Astronot perempuan termuda dan dapat bekerja bersama NASA," ucapku santai—menentang pertanyaan yang menurutku sangat 'meremehkan' sekali. Membuatku harus merengut dan menautkan kedua alisku tepat di atas hidungku—katakan saja aku sedikit kesal.

"Eh? Kenapa jadi sinis begitu?" Rukia tak berkutik menghadapiku. Ia—Rukia—memang terkadang berani mengeluarkan pendapatnya, tapi tak pernah dapat mengalahkan garangnya aku dan kukuhnya pendirianku. Ya, aku tahu mungkin maksudnya baik. Tak ingin menjerumuskanku dalam bayang-bayang khayalan abstrak.

Aku tersenyum licik ke arahnya. "Aku bercanda!" seruku sesaat setelah mendekatkan wajahku dengannya. Ia terlihat sangat kaget. Sambil menggembungkan pipinya ia mulai menatapiku dengan serius.

"Aku heran. Sebenarnya sejak kapan kamu menyukai langit dan berbagai aksesorisnya itu? Aku selalu saja merasa semua itu membuatku bingung." Rukia melipat kedua tangannya dan mengambil posisi tepat di atas tempat tidur bernuansa ungu kebiru-biruan.

Dia diam sejenak. Kami sama-sama tak bergeming dengan pandangan masing-masing. Lalu Rukia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Setahuku kamu sangat menyukai sepak bola, bukan hal-hal berbau luar angkasa seperti sekarang," ucapnya sembari menyusuni beberapa buku ensiklopedia—yang berserakan di atas ranjang—yang aku dapat dari kakakku—Ichigo.

"Hmm!" Aku berdehem datar tanpa ekspresi. "Aku sudah lupa sejak kapan. Ah, mungkin sejak aku kenal Nee-san!" tebakku asal. Mungkin bukan asal-asalan juga. Aku memang dikenalkan Astronomi oleh Hinamori Momo—pacar kakakku. Maklum kalau lidahku langsung refleks dan menjawab pertanyaan Rukia dengan jawaban begitu.

"Tapi, bukannya kamu sampai harus masuk klub sepak bola segala? Berarti kamu benar-benar menyukai hal itu," seru Rukia penuh semangat bahwa ia penasaran mengapa aku bisa melupakan sepak bola dalam sekejap.

Aku terdiam. Menunduk dengan perasaan pilu. Mendapati kenyataan yang mampu menyayat hatiku hingga menjadi layaknya irisan daging asap yang sangat tipis.

"_Aku menyukai dia. Tapi dia sudah menjadi milikmu, Rukia," _batinku. Aku hampir saja menangis mengingat hal itu. Mungkin sekarang waktunya memutuskan untuk melupakannya—Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Oh ya, bukannya Toushirou juga sama-sama latihan bersamamu? Katanya kamu sangat berbakat, dan berpotensi untuk ikut kejuaraan. Hanya saja kamu seorang anak perempuan." Rukia menampakkan kekecewaannya. Mungkin ia berharap aku dapat menjadi salah satu teman yang membanggakannya jika aku seorang anak laki-laki, tentunya. "Toushirou berharap kamu akan kembali ke klub." Ucapan Rukia membuat aku sedikit berharap—lagi.

"Apa?" tanyaku santai—tidak menunjukkan keantusiasanku yang seakan terasa memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Ya, itu juga kalau kamu berminat pada sepak bola lagi." Rukia menunjukkan ekspresinya—lagi—yang seolah-olah berkata _that's your choice, Baby!_

"Lihat saja nanti." Aku segera beringsut keluar dari kamar dengan langkah gontai. Mungkin tekadku harus lebih kuat dari pada sebelumnya. Usahaku harus lebih sungguh-sungguh dari sekarang! Lupakan Toushirou! Jangan lagi berharap.

Rukia masih terus merapikan sisa buku yang masih bertumpuk dan memindahkannya ke rak kayu yang ada di sudut kamar. Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak, dan menoleh ke arahnya. Bertanya apa aku orang yang tak beruntung atau apa. Rukia begitu sempurna. Ia cantik, baik, sopan, pintar dan selalu berprestasi di berbagai bidang. Jujur aku iri dengannya. Kapan aku akan seperti itu?

"Mau aku bawakan sesuatu?" tanyaku sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar. Rukia mengisyaratkan padaku untuk membawakan minuman dan makanan ringan _favorite-_nya.

**X**

Aku merasa pikiranku mulai kacau, apalagi setelah Rukia membicarakan tentang Toushirou. Hatiku semakin terasa hancur. Ingin rasanya aku menumpahkan semua isi hatiku yang sudah terlalu lama bergejolak. Mengganggu batinku yang mulai keropos dan tak lagi memiliki daya. Membekukan hatiku yang dari awal memang tercipta dari batu! Dan meleleh bagaikan es yang mencair saat pemanasan global dengan mudah. Hanya karena satu orang—Toushirou.

TEEETTT! TEEETTT!

Beberapa saat setelah menuruni anak tangga, bel rumah berbunyi diikuti suara ketukan-ketukan yang terdengar lamat-lamat. Aku yang sedang tak fokus hanya mendengar alunan bel yang berbeda _range_—panjang dan pendek—dengan sayup-sayup. Tubuhku enggan membukakan pintu dan tahu siapa sang tamu. Baik, lebih baik aku buka saja! Toh, siapa tahu itu tamu penting.

KRIIEETT!

Angin menghembus ke seluruh permukaan wajahku. Aku baru saja sadar, di luar sedang hujan. Seseorang dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang sedang membelakangiku terlihat sedang memeluki pinggangnya dengan sepasang tangan yang terlihat agak pucat. Rambut _Jasper_-nya yang agak cerah membuatku semakin _bad mood_. Rasanya seperti baru saja sembuh dari sakit tapi malah tertular penyakit yang lain.

"Jinta?" tebakku saat ia masih tak sadar bahwa aku sudah ada di belakangnya untuk beberapa waktu. Ia kaget dan segera menoleh.

"Hai, boleh aku masuk?" Jinta terlihat sedang menggigil. Aku—dengan terpaksa—mempersilakannya masuk. Lagi pula aku tak mau disalahkan jika sampai ia sakit nanti. Ia kan salah satu atlet basket sekolah? Jangan sampai aku membuatnya sakit dan menjadi musuh dari _fans_-nya yang bisa dibilang membludak.

Rukia—yang mungkin terlalu lelah menunggu dan berpatut-patut pada diri sendiri—turun dari lantai dua dan segera menghampiri aku yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Jinta, Hanakari Jinta. Ia berdehem sebentar lalu ikut duduk. Aku yang merasa tak punya urusan segera menuju dapur dan membuat beberapa porsi cangkir cokelat hangat cair.

Sedikit penasaran aku kembali ke ruang tamu. Yah, walaupun aku tak begitu senang akan kehadiran Jinta. Tapi aku tahu yang ia cari adalah kakakku, Ichigo. Sayang ia dan pacarnya sedang tak ada di rumah. Masa aku harus melayani kapten basket sok keren ini? Untung ada Rukia!

"Jadi apa maksudmu datang kemari?" tanyaku dengan nada menuduh pada Jinta. Ia hanya menghela nafas. Mungkin ia bermaksud berlama-lama di rumahku karena ada Rukia.

Gosipnya—walau aku bukan maniak gosip—Jinta sudah lama menyukai Rukia. Bahkan sampai sekarang—walau Rukia sudah memiliki seorang pacar—dari desas-desus yang terdengar ia masih mengejar Rukia. Tapi Rukia tetap saja tak pernah menggubris kabar angin tersebut.

"Ah, jangan jahat begitu," tegur Rukia. Aku hanya terkikik geli dibuatnya.

"Ichigo-nii-chan sedang tak ada di rumah. Ini juga sudah malam. Jadi kalau kamu mau konsultasi atau apalah, jangan sekarang!" ucapku sebelum memenuhi mulutku dengan beberapa kue kering yang aku buat tadi pagi.

"Kamu mengusirku? Saat hujan begini?" Ia terlihat tidak suka dengan kalimat yang aku utarakan sebelumnya. Aku memang sering sekali bertengkar dengannya. Kami berdua memang tak pernah cocok. Sekali tak cocok maka percakapan kami akan terus keluar dari topik pembicaraan semula. "Baik. Aku pulang!" seru Jinta sesaat sebelum aku sempat mencegahnya. Aku pasti kena marah!

"Oh ya, titip pesan untuk kak Ichigo, minta ia segera menghubungiku setelah ia pulang," tambah Jinta saat masih menghadap pintu masuk.

Aku kesal! Walau aku sedikit merasa tak enak padanya. Aku biarkan ia menutup pintu masuk dari luar tanpa sempat aku mengantarnya menuju beranda. Aku pikir aku sudah tak punya selera untuk bermanis-manis pada siapa pun. Aku lari ke kamar dan mengunci diri di sana. Saat aku sadar, mataku telah berair. Aku menangis? Karena siapa? Toushirou? Jika iya, berarti Toushirou adalah racun yang mematikan untukku.

Tanpa sempat aku memikirkan apapun lagi, aku segera menenggelamkan diri dengan selimut dan bantalku yang basah karena air mata yang tak ada hentinya untuk mengalir—tertidur. Mungkin itu hal terbaik yang dapat aku lakukan saat itu. Dan mungkin Rukia akan sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi malam ini.

* * *

"Hei, bangun-bangun!" Seseorang membangunkan yang masih tak ingin melepas selimut dari benang berbahan kapas _favorite-_ku. Aku mengenali suaranya. Mungkin Ichigo-nii-chan!

"Akh, nanti! Satu jam lagi," ucapku asal saat masih sedikit mengantuk.

"Kamu sudah terlalu lama terjebak dalam buntalan kapas ini." Ichigo-nii-chan mengubah gaya membangunkanku yang awalnya masih terasa kalem menjadi terasa lebih brutal—mengguncang-guncang tubuhku dengan sekuat tenaga. Mungkin kesabarannya sudah habis.

Dengan mata setengah tertutup aku melenggang menuju kamar mandi. Segera menyegarkan diri dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari keran dan merilekskan tubuhku dengan aromaterapi dan oleh-oleh lain yang sengaja Momo-Nee-san belikan untukku—sebuah sabun mandi yang berbahan dasar bunga _Angelica_ dan _Catl. _Sekitar 20 menit aku bertafakur sambil membiarkan kegilaan dan rasa kesal yang tersisa menghilang.

Ayah yang melihat tingkahku pagi itu hanya merasa khawatir—terlihat dari caranya bertanya dan memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Ia dengan bersusah payah membuatkanku nasi goreng ala Italia yang baru aku dengar pertama kali namanya—Coreopsis Riso. Mungkin ya, aromaterapi dan nasi goreng—yang ternyata cocok di lidahku—mampu membuat _mood-_ku lebih baik.

Aku berangkat bersama Rukia ke sekolah. Aku lihat gelagatnya, mungkin ia mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya padaku tentang apa yang terjadi semalam. Takut merusak _mood-_ku yang sudah mulai membaik. Sepuluh menit kemudian, handphone Rukia merefleksikan _vibrating alert_ yang diikuti alunan lagu _Hero_ dari Mariah Carey. Ia mengangkatnya. Biar aku tebak, itu pasti dari Toushirou!

"Moshi-moshi?" Rukia—seperti biasa membuka percakapan dengan sopan. Sepertinya pembawaan Rukia sejak lahir memang sudah sepeti itu. Pantas saja banyak yang menyukainya—selain karena ia cantik, tentunya.

"…" Aku tak mendengar sama sekali pembicaraan Rukia sejak lawan bicaranya berbicara panjang lebar—sepertinya—pada Rukia. Rukia hanya menjawab dengan 'ah' dan 'oh' saja. Dan terkadang ia hanya manggut-manggut, sepertinya mengiyakan sesuatu.

"Baik, nanti aku akan bawa orangnya." Rukia menutup sambungan teleponnya. Terdengar nada panjang yang berbunyi sama sebanyak tiga kali.

"Siapa?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis yang aku rasa sedikit mencurigakan.

"Nanti juga kamu tahu sendiri," tukasnya santai seolah ingin membiarkan aku mati dengan membawa raca penasaran akan sebuah hal kecil yang sengaja ia besar-besarkan. Atau hanya aku yang merasa itu hal kecil, ya?

* * *

Setelah mengganti sepatuku dengan sandal khusus aku masuk ke ruang latihan tim basket. Selain karena Ichigo-nii-chan menyuruhku mampir sebentar sebelum menghadap Nanao-sensei, aku juga berencana meminta maaf pada Jinta. Mudah untuk menemukannya. Walau ia berada di tengah-tengah seniornya, warna rambutnya pasti akan memudahkanku mencarinya walau di tengah kebakaran sekalipun.

Dari kejauhan aku menemukan ia sedang duduk di bawah tiang ring basket, dibalut _Blazer_-nya yang ia padukan dengan _sweater _tipis _Glitz_ berwarna _soft cream_ dan _light brown. _Ia sama sekali tak terlihat sedang latihan, bahkan bola basket yang biasanya ia mainkan sama sekali tak terlihat. Aku menghampirinya, mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Ia kaget akan kehadiranku.

"Ka-Karin? Kapan kau datang?" tanyanya saat aku memasang tampang malasku di hadapannya.

"Baru saja," jawabku setelah memberinya sebuah _tissue_ beraroma bunga _Yarrow_ yang dipercaya mempunyai kemampuan menyembuhkan dan mempertahankan kesehatan. Aku turut bersimpatik padanya yang terlihat sedang flu. Ya, ya. Aku sadar, penyebabnya adalah aku!

"Sankyu," ucap Jinta sopan. Jujur aku belum pernah bicara sekalem ini—semanis, sebaik, sesopan ini—padanya. Aku meringkuk, melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada sepasang kakiku yang terlipat dan aku satukan dengan tubuhku. Memeluknya seerat mungkin.

Saat mulai bosan, aku coba membongkar isi tasku. Ada beberapa brosur yang belum sempat aku tinggalkan di kamar—brosur tentang _Hoba meteorite_. Jinta yang sepertinya tertarik dengan brosur tersebut meminjamnya. Aku pikir pemain basket satu ini pasti juga menyukai astronomi.

"Mau pergi berlibur ke sini?" tunjuknya pada sisi brosur yang lain tepat pada bagian peta karena aku telah menandai negara Namibia dengan lingkaran berwarna merah.

"Ya. Tapi masih rencana…" Jinta terlihat sedikit—entahlah, apa itu benar atau tidak—antusias dengan ceritaku. "… jika aku dapat juara dan ayah punya cukup uang untuk berlibur ke sana. Aku tidak sekaya kamu, Jinta," ucapku sedih. Mungkin aku sedikit iri dengan hidupnya yang mungkin mendekati sempurna. Keluarga yang lengkap, kaya raya. Pasti itu lebih dari cukup untuk menyimpulkan bahwa hidupnya sejahtera.

"Hei, kaya itu tidak selalu enak. Aku hanya dapat bertukar pikiran dengan ayahku tiga kali dalam seminggu, terkadang ia tak punya waktu untuk sarapan bersama denganku. Makanya aku sering mampir ke rumahmu, bertemu Ichigo-senpai dan mencurahkan semua masalahku padanya."

Aku terdiam. Mungkin permasalah hidupnya jauh lebih kompleks dari pada aku. Aku hanya berusaha menghilangkan Toushirou dari pikiranku, mendesak ayah untuk segera berlibur ke tempat yang aku inginkan, seolah-olah orang lain tak memiliki masalah mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya bisa menyusahkan, menambah berat pikiran mereka.

Puas berdiam diri dan berpikir sejenak—merenungi nasib aku dan orang lain yang ada di sekitarku—aku segera menemui Ichigo-nii-chan yang ternyata malah menyuruhku menemui Nanao-sensei.

**X**

"Gomen sensei, memangnya untuk apa saya dipanggil kemari?" aku bertanya pada Nanao-sensei yang sedang menyeduh teh lemonnya.

"Karya ilmiah," jawab sensei santai. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan kebingunganku.

Rukia yang baru masuk ke ruang terdengar sedang bergumam sendiri. Setelah aku perhatikan ia sedang mengucapkan sesuatu yang aku tebak berupa hafalan. Ia yang melihatku di ruang Nanao-sensei langsung menyuruhku duduk dan segera menjelaskan semuanya.

"What? Karya ilmiah bertema benda angkasa? Kenapa bukan tentang fisika saja?"

"Fisika? Aduh, jangan suruh aku membaca sejenis Mekanika Kuantum, fisika molekular atau apalah itu namanya…" Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya, seakan ia alergi dengan yang berhubungan dengan fisika atau pelajaran yang bersifat sama. Padahal setahuku, ia menguasai semua pelajaran di kelas. Atau itu hanya karena usahanya belajar dengan serius?

"Lalu? Aku harus ikut jadi wakil sekolah, begitu? Tapi lomba itu diadakan saat libur semester, Ruuuukiiiiaaaaa!" Aku sengaja menekankan kata 'Rukia'. Dia tidak mengerti rencana orang sama sekali!

"Oh, masalah rencanamu ke Hoba? Itu bisa kapan-kapan." Ucapan Rukia membuatku merasa jungkir balik di dalam duniaku sendiri. Bayangkan saja, aku ini sudah dengan susah payah mempertahankan kemauanku untuk berlibur ke Hoba. Masa harus digagalkan dengan hanya satu pihak? Bukan pihak yang terkait pula. Jujur saja, aku tidak terpikir sama sekali akan membatalkan liburan tersebut.

Aku meraung, bukan seperti singa atau macan yang aku anggap sebenarnya sama walau hanya beda pada rambut yang subur dan tidaknya. Menentang kemauan sekolah sama saja dengan melakukan gol bunuh diri. Anggap saja rumusnya begini:

Batal ikut Karya Ilmiah = Mengurangi jatah uang hadiah + Batal dapat bonus liburan ( walau berhasil pergi ke Hoba ) + Membuka peluang lebih besar bagi sekolah lain untuk menang

Okelah kalau cuma uang hadiah dan bonus liburan yang hilang, tapi kalau sampai membuat sekolah kalah hanya karena aku egois, rasanya aku tak akan sanggup dicap sebagai anak ter-EGOIS di sekolah selamanya. Apa lagi sampai buruk di mata Toushirou! Tunggu. Dia lagi? Dasar racun!

Dengan berat hati aku mengambil surat persetujuan dan membawanya ke rumah. Ayah tentu senang, karena beberapa alasan. Aku pasti tidak akan diizinkan ikut sepak bola—olahraga yang ayahku paling tidak suka, entah apa alasannya—karena sekolah akan mempertahankan aku sebagai perwakilan KIR. Mungkin masih banyak alasan lain yang dapat menguatkan faktor penyebab kebahagiaan ayah yang sering berlebihan.

* * *

SREEKK! SREEKKK!

Aku sibuk membolak balik halaman ensiklopediaku dengan tampang tak beraturan lagi. Berkantung mata, mata merah, mata berair, rambut acak-acakan. Walau aku akui _problem _pada mataku lebih banyak. Dan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa hebatnya membuatku untuk pertama kali dapat tidur dengan posisi duduk tanpa sandaran.

Besok adalah hari pertama liburan semester. Tepat sekali! Aku harus menyiapkan bahan untuk karya ilmiah aku dan Rukia nanti. Kak Ichi yang terlihat begitu khawatir padaku—terutama pada kondisiku yang sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan apapun—tergeletak lemas di atas sofa tanpa mau berpikir untuk berpindah ke kamarku yang nyata-nyatanya lebih nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat tidur.

**X**

Rukia mengirimkanku sebuah pesan tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Dia serius ternyata! Ia dan keluarganya berlibur selama empat hari di Swiss sekaligus menghadiri resepsi pernikahan tantenya. Aku—dengan gondok—mendatangi rumahnya untuk meminta penjelasan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sendiri yang sudah berjanji untuk mengerjakan karya ilmiahnya lebih cepat agar aku dapat berlibur pada akhir minggu—detik-detik terakhir liburan semester.

Di halaman rumah Rukia terlihat Jinta yang duduk sambil melempar bola basketnya ke dinding yang ada di seberangnya. Langkahku terhenti, aku coba perhatikan apa yang Jinta lakukan. Mungkinkah seorang Jinta—yang terkenal jaim—ingin mengantarkan Rukia sampai bandara? Tapi bukannya ada Toushirou, pacar baru Rukia?

Aku pasang wajah acuh-tak-acuh saat berjalan mendekati Jinta yang terlihat gelagapan saat aku datang. Baik, sifatku yang buruk itu muncul lagi. Terlalu dini untuk menghakimi orang, Karin!

"Rukia mana?" tanyaku ketus.

"Cari sendiri," jawabnya tak kalah ketus. Aku menghela nafas. Tak salah jika Jinta memperlakukanku seperti itu.

"Karin! Sudah siap?" Rukia keluar dengan dua koper besar yang salah satunya aku kenali sebagai koperku.

"Siap? Memangnya aku mau kemana? Bukannya kamu yang mau pergi?"

"Karya ilmiahnya sudah dikirim ke tim juri. Maaf, aku lupa bilang," Rukia terkikik. Sepertinya aku telah dikerjai sejak lama.

"Tapi, aku belum selesai memberikan bahannya, kan?"

Belum sedikitpun aku mendapat jawaban, kak Ichi dan kak Momo sudah membimbingku masuk ke mobil. Jinta yang ternyata juga ikut pergi mengambil tempat di sampingku.

"Eh, tadi kamu tanya apa?" Rukia mengagetkanku saat sedang asyik memandangi jalan raya yang belum terlalu penuh dengan kendaraan penghasil polusi.

"Bukannya bahan karya ilmiah belum lengkap?"

"Hei, aku tidak tuli, Karin. Kamu selalu mengoceh tentang energi terang yang diukur para ilmuan dan berbagai macam lainnya. Jangan kamu pikir aku mengabaikan semua ucapanmu begitu saja." Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah _recorder_ dari tas tangannya. "Lagi pula, aku dibantu seseorang," tambahnya dengan isyarat lirikan ke arah Jinta yang baru saja memasang _headset _pada telinganya dan memencet beberapa tombol yang ada pada _iphone_ barunya.

"What? Jinta?" tanyaku sambil terus menjaga volume suara yang aku keluarkan.

"Akh, dia cuma berniat membantumu, lagi pula donatur dana KIR se-Jepang setiap tahunnya."

"Jujur, aku malas ikut liburan begini, lagi pula tujuanku kan bukan Swiss." Aku menghela nafas sebentar. Merebahkan punggungku di sandaran kursi dan membiarkan _Limo_ milik keluarga Kuchiki ini membawaku kemana pun Rukia mau.

Aku berusaha berpindah posisi dan menyuruh Rukia bertukar tempat denganku. Ia menolak dengan alasan ingin menghilangkan bosannya dengan mengamati jalan raya. Aku merasa risih berada di dekat Jinta. Entah perasaanku saja, atau memang ia terus mengamatiku sepanjang perjalanan. Yah, walau cuma 30 menit kami menuju bandara.

"Siapa bilang kita ke Swiss?"

"Lalu?" tanyaku pada Rukia karena sedang tak ingin main tebak-tebakan dengan siapa pun.

"Kita ke Namibia, Karin!"

Aku tersenyum—bahagia sekali rasanya. Selain aku tidak harus batal ke Namibia, aku tidak perlu memakai uang ayah hanya untuk berlibur kesana. Saat itulah aku tak lagi protes pada apapun yang diperbuat kak Ichi dan kak Momo, Jinta, Rukia dan Toushirou—walau mereka kadang menggangguku saat masih asyik dengan rencana-rencana yang mulai tersusun lagi—setelah rencana itu terlantar karena karya ilmiah kemarin. Kami tiba di salah satu bandara internasional di Namibia dan segera menuju penginapan yang aku pilih.

Setelah lama berkeluh kesah akan kepenatanku, Rukia menceritakan semua hal yang ia tahu. Mulai dari bagaimana kami bisa berlibur dan siapa yang membuat keputusan berlibur gratis di tempat jatuhnya meteorit terbesar di dunia ini. Dan soal keberhasilan karya ilmiah kami, mungkin aku hanya ikut andil sedikit. Karena yang menyusun semuanya adalah Rukia, sedang aku—mungkin—hanya mengoceh tak jelas sambil terus membeberkan informasi yang aku tahu.

**X**

"Karin, selamat, ya. Ternyata kamu lebih cocok menjadi ilmuan, dari pada sepak bola tentunya," ucap Toushirou yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan kamar penginapanku.

"Selamat? Untuk apa? Bukannya masih belum pasti kalau kami akan juara. Lagi pula aku rasa…" Aku menghentikan ucapanku sebentar. "… aku bukan narasumber yang baik. Walaupun aku mengerti beberapa hal tentang astronomi, bukan berarti aku menguasainya, aku bukan seorang ahli." Toushirou terlihat kaget, mungkin ia tak pernah menyangka aku akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku kecewa kamu keluar dari klub," ucap Toushirou dingin seolah aku memang mengecewakannya, sangat membuatnya kecewa.

"Kenapa?" Aku pandu ia menuju beranda penginapan dan menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu kursi berbahan dasar kayu yang sama dengan kursi yang sekarang aku duduki pula.

Ia terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dadaku dengan sekejap terasa sesak. Apa aku masih mencintainya, hingga aku terlalu takut membuatnya kecewa? Beberapa saat masih kutunggu jawaban dari bibirnya. Namun bibir tipisnya itu masih kaku—tak bereaksi sama sekali. Aku putuskan untuk meninggalkannya di beranda sendirian. Saat aku bangkit ia memegang tanganku, aku terperanjat namun segera menetralkan suasana yang mulai tak enak itu.

"Kamu tidak juga sadar? Aku menyukaimu!"

BLAAAMM!

Hatiku terasa lebih hancur dari pada sebelumnya. Aku sakit hati, tak seharusnya ia melakukan itu pada Rukia—sahabatku sendiri. Ia terus menjelaskan, mengatakan alasan sejelas-jelasnya. Otakku serasa mendesis ketika ia mengatakan hal itu, seakan memerintahku untuk segera mencampakkan laki-laki seperti Toushirou yang aku rasa tak bisa memilih itu—tak punya pendirian. Ia selalu membiarkan masalah mengalir dan menjalani semua masalah tersebut sekaligus. Memilih Rukia dan memperhatikan aku dari jauh.

Aku lari menuju pantai yang berada sekitar satu kilometer dari penginapan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Toushirou padaku. Aku mendapati kak Ichi dan kak Momo sedang asyik bercanda tawa sendirian di pantai yang sedang sepi. Saat aku hampiri mereka, terlihat mereka malu. Yah, pasangan ini sungguh membuatku merasa mereka pasangan terbaik di dunia setelah ayah dan ibu tentunya. Aku memutuskan untuk membagi pikiranku dengan mereka. Mereka dengan senang hati mendengarkan dan memberiku beberapa saran.

"Karin, kadang apa yang kita inginkan untuk dikabulkan tidak selalu berjalan sesuai rencana." Ucapan kak Ichi sukses membuat hatiku lebih tenang.

"Lagi pula, pasti ada seseorang yang lebih tepat yang akan jadi pasanganmu kelak," tambah kak Momo sambil memberiku secarik kertas bertuliskan beberapa kalimat-kalimat mentah. Aku tebak, ia akan memintaku untuk membuat lagu dari lirik yang agak berantakan itu.

"Ini!" Ichigo-nii-chan meminjamkanku sebuah gitar yang ia dapat dari kamar penginapan. Jadi dia sudah membawanya tanpa izin?

Aku tersenyum. Mereka berdua memutuskan meninggalkanku sendirian di pantai sambil memikirkan keputusan terbaik yang akan kuambil. Aku alihkan pandanganku pada layar _handphone_-ku dan memutuskan menghubungi Rukia dan menjelaskan semuanya. Semua hal, masalah tentang perasaan Toushirou padaku. Ia ternyata sudah mengetahui semuanya. Menurutnya tidak sulit menebak itu, karena Toushirou tidak pandai berakting di hadapan siapa pun.

"Karin, selama ini kamu tidak sadar dengan perasaan orang yang ada di sekitarmu. Orang itu selalu menberikan perhatian padamu, membantumu di saat yang lain tidak mampu. Membuatmu merasakan berbagai perasaan yang manusia miliki secara alami."

Ucapan Rukia mengingatkanku pada sosok Jinta yang selama ini tak pernah aku hargai kehadirannya, walau jujur aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Ia sering sekali bertanya tentang keadaanku. Membantuku merangkum bahan karya ilmiah—salah satu contohnya. Membuatku marah, sedih, menyesal, tertawa akan ulah jahilnya. Semua itu membuatku merasakan hidup yang tidak datar sama sekali. Bahkan baru-baru ini baru aku tahu yang membuatku dapat masuk klub sepak bola dan berlibur ke Hoba sekarang ini karena bantuannya. Ia membujuk ayahnya untuk menyetujui semua itu. Mengapa aku begitu buta selama ini?

TUTT! TUTT! TUUTTT!

Saat saluran telepon aku putuskan muncul beberapa kata yang akhirnya aku rangkai menjadi sebuah lirik bermelodi indah. Mendamaikan suasanaku saat ini.

**X**

_Senja meretas gradasi warna yang ia pancarkan di langit._

_Mencampurkan semua warnanya dalam satu bidang bernuansakan biru pucat._

_Seakan Tuhan memberikanku sebuah kehidupan yang tak hanya indah, tapi membahagiakan._

_Dan membuka pikiranku akan sesuatu yang kecil namun sangat amat berpengaruh dalam kehidupan._

_Matahari—memberi kesan bahwa 'aku tak hanya indah saat aku tiba, tapi aku akan mengindahkan apa pun saat aku menjelang pergi'._

_Menyadarkanku pada nila yang hanya milikku—kemauan untuk jadi diriku sendiri bukan hidup dengan topeng orang lain._

_Dan kesetiaan sang pangeran Jasper yang kini dapat aku miliki dengan utuh—tanpa harus membaginya dengan orang lain._

_Menyatukan kebahagianku pada sebuah simbol bertajuk cinta._

* * *

"Jinta, duduk di sana!" perintahku pada Jinta yang sedang asyik mengamati tiap sudut meteorit yang sedang aku duduki.

"Aku pikir lebih besar," remehnya. Ia tak menghargai aku yang sedang ada di sana.

"Oh, kalau begitu coba angkat! Beratnya hanya 60 ton. Hanya terdiri dari 84% besi dan 16% nikel," tantangku padanya. Ekspresinya berubah—seakan aku akan melahapnya hidup-hidup.

"Uhm. Tapi bisakah yang sedikit lebih ringan?"

Aku tertawa saking gelinya. Ia bisa terlihat lucu juga ternyata! Ia mendekatiku dan mengangkat aku ke bawah pohon teh yang terus tumbuh menjadi pohon besar karena tak pernah terurus. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaket hijaunya. Sebuah kalung bermata batu permata berwarna nila, mungkin lebih mendominasi warna _violet_.

Sambil melingkarkan kalung tersebut di leherku ia membisikkan sesuatu, "Aku memberikan ini karena aku tahu kamu menyukai warna nila bukan?"

Aku mengangguk dan mulai bertanya padanya, "Apa namanya?"

"_Sugilite,_ warna ungu yang tidak terlalu tajam tapi juga tidak selembut _Amethyst. _Batu yang melambangkan melankolisnya kehidupan. Kehidupan yang tidak datar, penuh sahaja."

Aku memeluknya—Jinta. Seerat mungkin, aku merasa tak sanggup melepasnya. Mungkin selama ini aku hanya tak peka, tapi akhirnya aku sadar. Walau sedikit terlambat, aku mencintainya. _Aishiteru, kasai no oji._

* * *

..End..

* * *

Gomen, para reader, reviewer, dan para AF dari HitsuRuki, IchiHina, atau HitsuKarin fict ini dibuat bukan untuk cari masalah atau membuat yang membacanya marah. Kalau pair di fict ini membuat permasalahan yang sederhana jadi terkesan diperpanjang, di-kompleks-kan atau apa. Dan maaf, jika bahasa Jepang yang terakhir salah, coba-coba tentunya.

Dan untuk Kazuka, mohon maklumi jika ada beberapa plot atau alur yang menyinggung walau Hira tidak bermaksud begitu *nangis-nangis _plus_ ngedip-ngedip*. Untuk karya ilmiah yang sempat jadi iklan lewat di atas itu terinspirasi dari pelajaran _favorite_ senpai, Kazuka SapphirePeach-23.

Jujur rencananya pair utama di fict ini JintaRuki, tapi karena dalam cerita Hira masukkan permainan sepak bola dan yang lebih tepat jadi pemain sepak bola itu Karin, ya sudah. Begini jadinya. Untuk warna nila, sebenarnya juga lebih cocok sama Rukia. Tapi Hira pikir warna nila bukan warna yang bisa dibilang _Girly_ tapi juga tidak memberi kesan _Boyish._

Sekedar info:  
1 _Hoba Meteorite _jatuh pada tahun 1920, di Namibia. Masyarakat yang tinggal di sekitarnya sering menyebutnya dengan 'Hoe-Bah' (baca= Heuu-bah)  
2 _Jasper_ adalah salah satu nama batu permata yang masih belum memiliki nama Indonesia. Berwarna merah kecoklatan terang dan kadang berwarna merah seperti hati saat masih dalam fase umur-umur tertentu.

_Note for_ Kazuka: Kutipan lirik di atas Hira _translate _dari lagu ciptaan Hira *promosi* yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris, 'Moonlight like Sunshine' dengan sedikit perombakan pada dua baris terakhir. Aransement lagunya juga belum selesai, jadi belum bisa dituliskan secara utuh. _I hope u like it! From your_ Umma, **한 쥬 린**.


End file.
